


Une fin, un début

by Voirloup



Series: 1+1+1=5 (ZoSaNa) [8]
Category: One Piece
Genre: A little, Crack, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Défi de L'Enfer de Dante, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Roronoa Zoro and Vinsmoke Sanji Bickering, child birth
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27449956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voirloup/pseuds/Voirloup
Summary: La fin d'une ère, le début d'une autre.  (ça se voit j'ai pas d'idées là ?)
Relationships: Nami/Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: 1+1+1=5 (ZoSaNa) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866190
Comments: 10
Kudos: 7





	Une fin, un début

Les cheveux roux de Kuina étaient pressés contre son torse tandis que lui même était installé à même le sol de la cuisine, le dos collé contre le mur de l’infirmerie. 

De l’autre côté du bois, il y avait Sanji, Nami et Chopper. Et les cris de la navigatrice, qui insultait ses hommes comme durant la naissance de la petite puce entre ses jambes, pouvaient s’entendre dans tout le navire. 

Pourtant, les StrawHat étaient tous dans la cuisine à attendre gentiment, en discutant comme si de rien n’était. Et la petite rousse dormait sur lui parce qu’il était visiblement plus confortable que le lit d’appoint que Franky lui avait fait dans la pièce. 

Si on lui avait dit qu’il aurait des gosses avant de trouver le OnePiece et que le Sunny aurait des berceaux un peu partout, il aurait rit au nez de la personne. Et pourtant le voilà avec sa fille sur les genoux, attendant la naissance du petit-frère, alors qu’ils étaient sur la route de Laugh Tale.

Avec l’équipage de Traffy et de l’Ebourrifé au cul en prime. 

La naissance de sa fille avait mis une journée entière et il en avait encore les marques d’ongles sur le bras. Les yeux bleus n’avaient jamais quitté le regard de cette dernière mais il s’en foutait royalement, c’était leur fille à eux trois, qu’importe qu’il n’est pas de lien de sang avec la première ou même avec le deuxième. 

Ils étaient ensembles à trois, ils avaient à trois eu une petite fille, qui se fichait bien d’avoir un père en plus que la normale. C’était à trois qu’ils avaient eu le petit garçon qui se faisait languir à sortir et c’était à trois qu’ils continueraient d’élever leurs deux petits monstres. 

Ils avaient vaguement parlé de ce qu’ils se passeraient après la découverte du fameux trésor et de leur couronnement comme équipage du Roi des Pirates. Nami avait bien envie de continuer à voyager et lui-même avait du mal à se faire à l’idée de quitter le Sunny. 

Sanji avait évoqué le fait qu’il verrait quand ils auraient découvert All Blue mais qu’il ne les quittait pas, même si l’océan se mettait entre eux durant un temps, peut-être. Tant que ce n’était pas fait, il n’avançait que des hypothèses à ce propos. 

Un hurlement plus fort se fit et il sentit une nouvelle présence dans l’infirmerie. Quelques secondes après, le premier cri du petit garçon se fit et il entendit clairement son homme se laisser tomber au sol. Un sourire grognard passa ses lèvres en pensant aux futures marques sur les bras blancs pourtant si intouchés jusque là. 

Ils attendirent plusieurs minutes avant que Chopper n’ouvre la porte. 

« Il est en pleine santé et a définitivement les poumons de sa mère. » Zoro eut un sourire à cela et il secoua doucement la petite fille dans ses bras. 

« Kuina » il n’eut qu’un petit bruit de gorge en réponse mais il sentait bien qu’elle faisait juste semblant maintenant « On va voir Kalle ? »

Les autres rigolèrent en voyant la petite rousse tout de suite se lever de ses jambes, manquant presque de tomber d’ailleurs, pour courir vers l’infirmerie en souriant. Quand il se leva, les autres repartirent à leur train de vie. Ils avaient tout le temps du monde pour venir voir Nami et le bébé vu qu’ils étaient en mer pour un long moment encore.

En rentrant dans la pièce, il trouva sa fille déjà assise sur le lit qui regardait son petit frère avec des étoiles dans les yeux tandis que Nami souriait à celle-ci. Il regarda quelques secondes son compagnon qui lui fit un signe de vie en bougeant sa main droite mais sans bouger du sol pour autant. 

« Tu l’as traumatisé ou quoi? » demanda-t-il en s’approchant des deux femmes de sa vie et en embrassant le front de la plus vieille de deux. 

« Je vais bien. » grogna Sanji qui ne bougea pas d’un pouce et Nami rit légèrement. 

« Il m’a donné sa jambe pour que je m’agrippe. Je crois que je l’ai un peu trop serrée. »

Zoro se mit à rire franchement pendant que le blond grognait qu’il allait bien et que Nami berçait leur fils dans les bras alors que Kuina était toujours fasciné par celui-ci.

« Bienvenu dans la famille Kalle. » fit-il en souriant alors que l’un de ses doigts fut attrapé par son enfant. Qui, après quelques secondes d’observation, avait définitivement les cheveux verts en fait. Il se retourna vers son amant avec un sourire mais celui-ci le regardait déjà avec un sourire amusé. 

« Oui il est de toi marimo, maintenant chut et profites. »

« Oh je profite du fait que j’ai gagné et que tu me dois du fric cuistot. »

« Qu – Mais on a jamais parié sur ça ! »

Nami poussa un soupir tandis que Kuina la regardait avec amusement alors que les deux hommes de sa vie commencèrent à se disputer. Kalle se mit à rire sans raison et la navigatrice pensa que c’était la meilleure chose à faire à l’instant.

« Tu as pas fini de rire avec eux Kalle. » murmura-t-elle pendant que les deux hommes continuaient.

**Author's Note:**

> ceci est techniquement le dernier texte de cette timeline mais il est possible que j'écrive d'autres textes entre la grossesse de Kuina et celle de Kalle ou même avant celles-ci.
> 
> Défi -  
> Défi couple 372 : Zoro/Nami/Sanji   
> \+ Avoir des enfants 26 : Sanji/Zoro/Nami   
> \+ Titre du 09/09/2020 "Une fin, un début."


End file.
